


Sweet revenge

by AkaneShiro



Series: Kinktober 2K18 : KakaNaru time [8]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Edging, Lime, M/M, Teasing, half smut, poor kakashi, tease naruto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 07:23:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16236947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaneShiro/pseuds/AkaneShiro
Summary: Kakashi is able to ravage his little blonde for a whole month.(Day 8#: Being teased in public is the last straw, Naruto gets annoyed and decides to tease back.)[Maybe i'll write a prequel for this lime, who knows.]Smutty one-shots for the Kinktober organized on our KakaNaru Server.#KNKinktober2K18





	Sweet revenge

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, how are you all doing on such a fine day like this? 
> 
> *silence*
> 
> Oh I've been feeling great! *sarcasm* Exams aren't sressing at all, nooo- 
> 
>  
> 
> Oh well, complaining won't help me, studying will, so I might update the next one-shots a little later. Sorry bout that!
> 
> Here is  
> Day 8#: Edging

Naruto gave a cheeky grin, looking up at Kakashi.

"So hard already~" He teased, moaning a bit for a more sensual effect while grinding against the silver-haired man, who tried to hold in his moans, growling slightly.

They were currently sitting in Kakashi's living room on the armchair in the darkness, the only light illuminating the room being the moon, bathing everything in a silver glow.

"Kakashi you're so nasty~ Teasing me in public like that~" Naruto paused in his motions, hand gripping the man's shoulders while putting a lot of pressure on his groin, before abruptly starting again, making Kakashi yelp a bit in surprise.

He continued this movement for a few minutes, "Honestly, making me so frustrated," Another moan escaped him.

The blond rolled his hips, eyes rolling to the back of his head. Closing his eyes he threw his head back, enjoying the friction.

Kakashi gritted his teeth, not responding, but placing his hands on the curve of the cerulean-eyed male, steadying him and helping him move to a particular rhythm.

Naruto changed his position, placing his hands on the older man's chest, and pushing him down, gazing lustfully at him.

"I should really punish you, you know that?" he stopped, before slowly sliding off Kakashis lap, landing on the floor in between the man's legs.

He looked up, hands reaching for the obvious bulge in his pants, palming it softly.

"But I'd be so mean if I did that ~" he took out Kakashi's warm and throbbing penis in his delicate looking hand. Looking up at him, he slowly licked the tip, maintaining eye contact the whole time.

Kakashi groaned at the feeling, clenching his eyes shut at the feeling.

"Don't look away," Naruto whispered, his breath hitting the erect member, "I want to make this memorable after all..."

The masked man reluctantly opened his eyes, breath hitching, and member twitching at the sight before him.

The younger man slowly licked his lips, loving the way how his lover's eyes immediately strayed to his lips, before slowly taking the tip in his mouth, enjoying the gasp Kakashi escaped.

"Oh god," he murmured, looking down at Naruto and grabbing his hair, "Oh god."

The blond didn't let the hand disturb him, licking at the underside of his cock, stopping to suck on his balls for a bit, before returning to his original position. Never taking the cock whole, only nipping and licking at specific places he knew were a complete turn on for him.

"Naruto-" Kakashi started, grip tightening in his hair and body tensing, preparing himself for the flood of exctacy that was supposed to greet him.

He was so close, only a little more and then- wha?

He opened his eyes, startled as he lost his concentration on that beautiful, and satisfying feeling.

"What-," he started to say.

Naruto didn't answer, choosing to simply grin in response before standing up and walking out of the room, leaving Kakashi panting on the armchair, body still erect and sensitive.

  
He blinked before it dawned on him what happened.

"I just got played!" he thought to himself annoyed, a tick mark appearing above his right brow.

 

**_"Naruto!"_ **

* * *

 

  
Naruto just giggled to himself, "Sweet sweet revenge."

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I know, the public part wasn't shown, I totally baited you all *sweatdrop*  
> I was pretty lazy, but I think I'll write a story to this, explaining how kakashi got himself in that situation :]]
> 
> I personally found this challenge rather boring, it only took me 30 min to write this, and only because I had no ideas on what to write *exhausted sigh*
> 
> I'm really tired now, but enough about me!
> 
> How are you all? Do you like the one-shots so far? Anything I need to work on?  
> Just tell me~  
> I'm bored '3'


End file.
